In certain applications, electronic components require an electrical connector assembly that joins first and second housings containing electrical contacts. One housing includes male electrical contacts, while the other housing includes female electrical contacts. The first housing is configured to be received inside the second housing such that the male and female electrical contacts are electrically connected. To be sure that the first and second housings are properly connected with the electrical contacts, the first and second housings are provided with a latch assembly and a connector position assurance device or member (CPA). When the connector halves are mated and the latch or retention assembly is positioned to maintain contact between the connector halves, the connector position assurance member is moved to a mated or second position that indicates the connector halves are properly connected. Thus, the connector position assurance member provides a means to assure that the connector halves are fully mated. In addition, the connector position assurance member prevents the inadvertent removal of the first connector half from the second connector half when the connector position assurance member is in the mated position.
While the foregoing latch and connector position assurance members function effectively for the many connectors, connector position assurance members generally do not function well with connectors with a shrouded latch. It would be beneficial to have a connector position assurance member which is configured to be used with a shrouded latch, thereby assuring that the connector halves are fully mated and preventing the inadvertent removal of the first connector half from the second connector half when the connector position assurance member is in the mated position.